The invention relates generally to door security systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to electromagnetic locks which are automatically operable in response to electronic input signals.
In the field of building security, it is known to compile an electronic record or an audit trail to record the passage of an identified individual through a secured doorway or the presence of an individual at a checkpoint. Such an audit trail may provide user identification and a time and date stamp indicating when an authorized user enters or egresses through a particular doorway. The audit trail report may provide information for a particular doorway or building over a set period of time. Audit trails are typically used to retroactively monitor the times and dates that authorized users have operated a doorway lock or arrived at a given location.
For a door security system to provide an audit trail, the system typically requires an electrically operated lock, an electronic controller for the electrically operated lock, and an electronic reader to obtain user identification from a potential user to operate the lock and a power supply. Controllers are known that transmit user information to a remote centralized site for storage. The user identification and an associated time and date stamp are stored at that remote centralized site. At a later time, such audit information will be compiled to produce an audit trail report for a given individual, location and/or time frame.